


ALL THAT I WANT

by ample_annie, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Leverage, Station 19 (TV), The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, HARDISON IS THE MAN! AND HE HAS PARKER WITH HIM!, HARDISON WILL TRACK IT DOWN, Hacking, M/M, Revenge Posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/pseuds/ample_annie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Confessions of 💕from ourAU characters: some fluff, someangst, some rockiness///////////////////////From Station 19, Andrea Herreraand Robert Sullivan, along withVictoria Hughes and Lucas Ripleyrisk everything to be together,disregarding current SFD policyin the process.  Maya Bishop facesstruggles in her new leadership role,and navigating a new relationshipwit HID-C (Hot Italian Doctor) CarinaDeLuca while still racking up bunk timewith her now subordinate, Jack Bishop.///////////////////////New father Dean, abandoned by the flightyJJ, has no time for love, until Sasha 'sashas'into his and baby Pru's life.///////////////////////A bit of 'messiness' in TRAVIS MONTGOMERY'Sworld: New Guy's  (Emmett Dixon) confessionof love has him completely confused and alsoCONFLICTED...///////////////////////More messiness as Jack Gibson pines for AndyHerrera (Sullivan), continues to bed Maya, whilepursuing a relationship with Inara Buntz.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 25





	1. IT'S YOU THAT I WANT, ROBERT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Eternal_introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).



> sarah Campbell and Nick Porter's long  
> journey Sback to love continues in our  
> AU, a the idiot network sap_w fit to cancel  
> the programme after 1 season. Ava and  
> Ben's love story continues, and they've added  
> TWO BABIES! 👶🏽👶🏽 (🤰🏻 ?)
> 
> ///////////////////////
> 
> ///////////////////////
> 
> Our Leverage characters (Parker, Hardison,  
> Nate, Eliot, and Sophie) have some of the  
> same challenges, though Parker and Hardison  
> are two that have struck the right balance  
> between work and play...Sophie and Nate have  
> 'feels' that they don't acknowledge, especially  
> when Nate's ex-wife comes back into the  
> frame. Eliot-long-haired , uber masculine Eliot  
> has JULES KARR to keep him company, when  
> there's no mission.
> 
> UPDATES RE ADDITIONAL  
> WE'LL PUT HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some discord in the Herrera-Sullivan  
> It seems worse than it is...our loving  
> coupIe prevails-they always do.
> 
> I'm ask I'll ask a co-author to continue  
> the chapter (probably)

Andy Herrera has tried and tried to contact Robert Sullivan  
by phone. He won't answer texts, and her visits to the home they  
share have been fruitless: his SUV is in the driveway, and there  
are two lights on inside (one on the second floor-one on the first;  
on the first floor, a tall bald shadow can be seen moving about. And  
so she calls. And texts. and drives to his home. Until...suddenly FURIOUS  
at his 'ghosting' of her her, she picks up a piece of decorative stone and  
bashes in one of the windows nearest the front door...

THAT GETS his attention! The door is wrenched open, and there he is...  
her Battalion Chief...her MAN..."What the FUCK!", he shouts, pointing a  
long finger at the broken window. 'Get your ass IN HERE!"

"You gave me NO CHOICE...you _GHOST ME_ ? Without a chance to  
explain? That is a dozen kinds of unfair!" she shouts, as soon as they are inside. That is  
...that's...that's BULLSHIT, Sullivan! _I MARRIED YOU_ -that means that I should be  
able to talk to you!, and for you to believe me!"

This catches Sullivan off guard: "YOU are the injured party here?! Goddamn: am  
I fucked up...that wasn't YOU kissing Gibson in the truck bay-that was ME!", he  
grates, derisively.

Taking a deep breath to clam herself, Andy says, "I'm not saying that I'm saying  
that if you'd given me a chance, I would have explained that HE is the one who  
TRIED to kiss ME: it was so sudden that before I could react, it was happening...  
his mouth was on mine less than a second before I pushed him back; you had already  
stormed off before you saw that I also slapped the shit out of him, and told him that he  
has to stop trying to fuck married women, and that if he doesn't, I have leverage with the  
the Battalion Chief, and he might find himself transferred....THAT'S what I wanted to tell  
you, Amor. I've been in HELL this past week. When you wouldn't answer my calls, or texts...  
locked me out of our house...Robert I was DYING-you were killing me..."

All of the anger drains from the big man. His eyes bore into hers, searching for the  
truth. "You are through with him, THROUGH WITH HIM? If not...I need to know now."

"I told you. That is FINISHED. I do not want Jack Gibson-I had two opportunities to  
marry/be with him. I have never loved him, been in love with him. I never wanted to marry him:  
I found the ring before he could even ASK ME, and broke it off. I said NO to his proposal, and  
YES to yours. What does that tell you? And it had not ONE ONE THING TO DO WITH MY DAD, because  
before you and I got back together, Pruitt was dying; he was dying during the last hook-ups. I'm in love  
with YOU-only you. We're not gong to last unless we put that to rest. And I NEED US TO WORK, Sullivan...  
YES?"

"Yes." He concedes.

"I would not do that, Husband. I am not that woman anymore. I am a one Woman Man,  
and I will respect my marriage.. You have nothing to worry about. I'm gonna finish making our  
making dinner, if we're fine."

"We are" Robert agrees.

They eat dinner more or less amicably; washing the dishes together, they touch from time to  
time. Smiling shy at her husband, Andy asks if she should 'make up' the spare bedroom; he says  
NO. "Let's go to bed, then."


	2. I WANT YOU, LUCAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salicious photos of a drunk-appearing  
> Victoria Hughes and David Mayhorn  
> have begun appearing on the web. No  
> one knows who is posting them or why.
> 
> /////////////////////////////////////
> 
> FC Lucas Ripley is FURIOUS-at first he blames
> 
> his wife, but he's an intelligent man, and takes
> 
> steps to get to the bottom of it.

"Lucas..." for the moment, Victoria Ripley does not have words  
to express her frustration...and ANGER...at why a few photos from  
TWO YEARS AGO, when she dated David Mayhorn for POSSIBLY three  
dates MAX have surfaced on the internet; The Mayor's office and the Fire  
Commission grilled her husband most of the day, and according to him, are  
not satisfied with his answers. They called Mayhorn in as well, and according  
to him, those dates were so alcohol-fueled that he is unable to recall them in  
any sort of coherent fashion: his version of events can't logically be trusted.

Chief Lucas Ripley, who has a hot temper in normal circumstances, arrives home  
INCENSED. He's so out of control that he rounds on her as if he's about to strike  
her, but doesn't. He packs an overnight bag, or rather he tries to pack the bag:  
she keeps removing whatever he puts in. 'LEAVE IT!", he screams, however Vic doesn't  
back down: _"YOU FUCKING 'LEAVE IT'!" I HATE THAT BULL-SHIT AUSSIE SLANG!_  
And I'm not real high on YOU right now, either! I haven't been near Mayhorn since his  
transfer to the 23. Think about it...how big of a fuss did I make when he was transferred  
there after being assigned HERE? Wouldn't I want easier access to him if I planned to 'cat  
around? Does that make sense?"

Lucas has to admit that it doesn't. his temper is still hot, though. He does stop packing  
though. "I'm the GODDAMN FIRE CHIEF!" He bites off each word bitterly. "The firefighters under  
my command can't help but wonder about my judgment-my choice in Life Partner. The command  
has their computer forensic team on it: I'm hiring our OWN team to look into it."

 _He said OUR own team: that's positive, isn't it?_ , Vic muses to herself.

Then, he says," I'll sleep downstairs. I need time to think...alone."

"Okay. See you in the morning?"

When Ripley wakes at 0630, he finds an e-mail from ALEC HARDISON; the IT expert that he  
contacted about tracking down whomever is posting the photos and short video clips of his  
wife and Mayhorn. According to Jules Karr (his Administrative Assistant/Dispatcher) the  
man is highly qualified, and very pricey. He has a list of ten referrals from colleagues and  
clients of Hardison, and by 1000 am, The Chief is sold on Alec Hardison.

///////////////////////////////////////


	3. I NEVER SAID 'I WANT YOU' TO ANYONE BEFORE YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Hardison is in a really deep  
> sleep, courtesy of Zoloft. Parker  
> takes the opportunity to tell him  
> how she honestly feels.

Parker props herself up on one elbow, moving carefully so  
as no to wake Hardison. She loves watching him sleep;  
watching him PERIOD. He's beautiful, in her eyes, and he's  
a good human being. He makes HER want to be good, as well-  
at least better...aware that he can't hear her, she says "I never  
wanted anything, or _Anyone_ before you, Alec. Even  
when I took paintings, or jewels, or whatever, I did it mostly just  
because I COULD, to prove my skills. I worked alone, always alone.  
YOU, Alec-you are the reason I became part of the team.

"See-now that I love you-I want to be a part of your life, and for  
you to be a part of mine. I never thought about family or children,  
and now...I'm pretty sure I want them. YOUR children, Hardison.

"So more than any of that, I want you to WAKE UP-so that I can tell  
all of this to you again. Wake up baby...PLEASE and Thank you."


	4. LET'S STAY TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An understanding between SURRERA. He loves her,  
> and she loves him...deply and completely. They must  
> give themselves a chance.

When Andy turns the corner, she unconconciously holds her breath...there it is! Roberts BMW SUV  
(license tag BC-19). "Okay, Okay"...she slows down to get her breathing under control, then into  
the driveway next to his. Two more minutes to quiet her jack-hammering heart; purse, shoulder bag,  
and back pag gathered and up the three stairs. She is about to use her card key, then stops and raps on the oak  
door. When the door swings open, she immediately notes how tired and drawn his handsome face is. And her heart goes  
out to him; they have to fix this...they just...MUST...

"Why didn't you use your keyless entry?"

"In case the codes were changed", she jokes, to try to lighten the mood.

"Here...I'll take your back pack. And they haven't been changed-the codes."

Setting her things down on the counter, Andy says, casually: 'Nice work on the glass; who did it?"

"Rip and I." He adds more fruit to the blender, and presses the start button. It makes little to no noise, sent by a  
elative in Germany.

"I'm sorry about that. I got scared...I still am; SCARED I mean."

"Why are you scared, Andy?" THAT'S A GOOD SIGN-him pouring TWO glasses full of smoothie.....

"You changed your shift, it's seems as if you're avoiding me. You didmn't touch me that night we slept together,  
and when I went to the station-to YOUR bunk room-the door was locked and you didn't respond to my knock.  
When I call you let it go to voicemail, and when we DO talk you're robotic, so COLD. Something's changed Robert...I  
don't know how to get through to you, and I'm terrified out of my mind. I honestly did expect the codes to be changed,  
like before. I have told you and told you-YOU ARE MY HUSBAND, AND MAKING THIS MARRIAGE WORK IS MY ONLY PRIORITY.  
Don't you want to fix this?"

After a long drink of smoothie, Sullivan looks at her, his expression grave. 'It would have been better if you chose some  
rando to work out what you were working out after we broke up...it makes a difference that it was GIBSON you went to. When you  
told me about the two of you, that night I proposed, and you hesitated...I had a doubt. Have some doubts."

"DOUBTS; WHAT DOUBTS? Baby, I don't...what doubts, and why?"

"Your previous history with him. The panicked look when I proposed-you recovered well, so kudos. Then my best friend filled  
me in on the whispers around the station: Other talk in the Chief's meetings. How do I separate gossip from fact? You don't defend  
US when questions are raised, when shit is thrown at our marriage. Pacifying Gibson when he suggested you did it, married me-  
because of grief, that weak rebuttal when he suggested ANULLMENT...'we gotta figure out how to get you out of this disaster'...WE, Andy:  
he said WE."

Despairing, Andrea says "You have it wrong, Bobby. I'M the one who brought up mine and Gibson's history, when we shared our good  
and bad traits, that evening that you proposed...you had no idea about those...what we did, I VOLUNTEERED IT. I can only say that Gibson  
was...SAFE, and KNOWN, and OVER...since I came to you after the motorcycles. And you surprised me, that's all. I expected it, since the lunch  
with my Dad, and somehow I was still surprised...I WANTED IT, and FEARED IT, at once, your proposal. And I accepted it, I don't regret it  
not only because my Dad lived to give me away-also because I LOVE AND ADORE YOU. I will honor you, I will defend us from now on, I  
SWEAR. Against anyone and everyone...the way that I should have all along. I'd like to set up sessions with Dr. Diane...PLEASE. We have to stop  
this and get re-routed. I will beg if I have to."

"You'll call Dr. Diane?"

"I will. Can we sleep together...and by sleep I mean..."

For the first time in a lwha seems like an eternity, Sullivan smiles. "Yeah. 'The Chief' misses you."

"I MISS HIM...I'm wet for him...READY for him..."

*spice follows-nextr chapter BOTH SURRERA AND VICLEY*


	5. THE RETURN (?) OF JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ phones one morning during Vic's 'crying shift' : she and Dean get into  
> a violent argument when she demands to se Pru-Dean IS NOT HAVING IT!

It seems that _crying Shifts_ are a 'thing'..A 'GOOD THING' as far as Dean Miller is concerned. he can usually get in about  
five or six hours of un-interrupted sleep. Before shifts, the nanny arrives at 6am; on off days CS(s). One mornig his phone rings a few  
minutes before 9am-"Hiiiieee! It's ME; JJ!"

"What! H-HUH!? JJ?"

"Yeah-how's it goin' Daddy Dearest?! Check it-I'm gonna swing by and say hi to the little nugget...what did you name her? PLEASE tell me  
you're NOT still calling her 'TBD': CUTE, but not a long term typa name, am I right!" All delivered in that trademark 'JJ' rapid-fire fashion.

" **NO. NO FUCKIN' WAY WILL YOU EVER SEE HER AGAIN!** ." Dean is showing the flighty JJ a side of him that she's never  
seen. "Ha-uah! I'm 'TBD's' MOTHER Dean-I need to SEE HER! I still have RIGHTS-"

"YOU... LEFT!", MIller growls, and Pru lets out an abbreviated 'wu-wuw-auh!' before quieting.

'Then, ThenThen you force me to get a n ATTORNEY, Dean. I hate to do it, but-"

"Bef sure to tell whonever it is that you abandoned Pru-YEAH, that's her NAME; PRU!-that you walked out on her before she even had  
a NAME...that you LEFT HER and went flitting off who knows where: FUCKING CHILD ABANDONMENT, JJ!"

"I'll, um...call back when you can be more reasonable", she huffs before hanging up


End file.
